Rindu
by Griever11
Summary: I miss you. And all I wanted was to see you. What did I do to deserve this? Angsty one shot. ML


A/N: Angsty piece, one shot...maybe. I needed to get this out of my system. Life's been hard lately and I write what I feel, so, I guess this is the product of RL being a bitch. Read and…enjoy? Reviews much, much appreciated.

00000

She had been waiting for hours. Silently watching the skies, monitoring the comings and goings in her city. Terminal City. A moment later, static burst through the speakers, followed by a voice requesting for permission to land. She presses the button and grants them the permission, and after asking another X5 to take over, she slowly makes her way out onto the runway.

The sun had set an hour ago. A slight breeze was in the air as she waited for the plane to stop taxiing. She is grateful that it had landed. Another half an hour and the deal she had struck up with the Air Force was off. Permission to land in Terminal City was hard to get. She had used every single favor that they owed her for this, and she knew sooner or later that it would come back to bite her in the ass.

But it didn't matter. This was more important.

Logan stepped off the plane, the noise of the engine deafening him. Slowly, he helped a woman out of the plane. He takes a look around and for the first time in a long time really knew he had come home.

A dark silhouette stood on the far side of the runway, as if she was monitoring their arrival. He knows her, she seemed familiar. He picked up their luggage, and motioning for the woman to follow him, he makes his way to her.

He nearly dies of a heart attack.

Angel.

He never thought he would see her again, not in this lifetime anyway.

Max notices his expression and smiles grimly to herself. She did not mean to scare him. All she wanted…

I wanted to see him again.

Max watches silently as he makes his way to her, the blonde following closely behind. They finally reach her and she feels like running. Running far away. He smiles, testing the water, and she returns it.

I don't hate you, Logan. Not anymore.

A flash of lightning brightens the night for a split second. A glint of silver catches her eyes, and she looks down. A platinum ring, a perfect fit around his finger. Her heart lurches. She sees him looking at her hand too, noticing her otherwise bare hand, if not for _her _ring.

His ring.

Her ring.

But not their rings. No matter how hard they had hoped it would be.

"Congratulations." She whispers, to the both of them, her eyes finally meeting those of the blonde's standing behind Logan. She smiles, small, but sincere.

"You too." Logan tells her, but with…regret? If so, then the ring had achieved its desired effect. His eyes clouded over as she turned back to him. She had caught him. Red handed. "Thank you." Max couldn't remember another moment when she had been this formal.

Wind blew, hard and strong, the tell tale signs of the impending storm. She shivers, feeling the bite of the cold wind. "I just wanted to see you. It's been a long time." Max found herself saying. Being honest, and not denying anything, genuinely having missed him.

"I thought you would have left. Three years, Max. Thought you would've gone." Logan says, his voice becoming stronger, trusting himself now to not screw up. He sees Max's listless expression as they began walking back into the building.

Maybe that's why he came back? Because he thought she would have gone. Max held her fists close to her side as she fought the desire to punch something.

"The place grew on me. It's home." She says simply. She helps the blonde carry the bag as she notices the latter's labored breathing. What was her name again? Kylie. She remembered. Like that pre pulse singer.

She nods, shaking off the gratitude from her and makes her way past the many questioning glances of the transgenics hanging around. She remembers a time when they were staring for different reasons. The obvious attraction or whatever it was between their leader and her ordinary was intriguing.

_"It's too bad about the virus isn't it?"_ Comments passed along the corridor as they made their way towards the exit. Comments made three years ago. Comments which were now mere bittersweet memories.

Logan stops her as they approach the silver double doors, the neon EXIT sign blinking above their heads.

"Thanks. For letting us land here. I know it's out of the blue…But the privacy…" He says to her. Max shrugs nonchalantly. "It was a pleasure. It's what friends do." She tells him casually. Her heart is pounding and she just wants him to go away. Anymore fake smiles and formalities, she might just break down and cry.

Max nearly faints in horror as the blonde…Kylie, pulls her in for a hug. "We really appreciate what you've done. We know it wasn't easy." Her voice was sweet, like from a carton, innocence lacing every word.

Max hated cartoons.

"No problem." She replies as she reminds herself to take a long, hot shower after they leave. Wash off all the dirt. Pain. Anger. She found herself now looking at Logan, older, more dignified. Handsome. His eyes were serious, no longer twinkling as they used to. Was he not happy? He should be.

"It's good to see you again, Max."

She notices he doesn't meet her eyes this as he says this. He avoids her gaze and turns to readjust the strap of his luggage. Max whispers her last goodbye to him. Logan gets into the taxi after Kylie and waves goodbye to her. The taxi sped off before she could wave back.

_I will always love you. _

Logan had promised her, all those years ago. Does he still remember? Maybe only she had. Maybe only those who had never really been loved before remember these sort of things. She turns back to face the long empty corridor, preparing herself for the warm relaxing night she deserved after this.

Max pulls off the gold ring violently and throws it into the nearest trash can. No more pretending. No more need for it. He was never coming back. She had seen it in his eyes.

The door slams shut behind her. And finally, inside her sanctuary, her inner sanctum, she breaks down. Hollow cries racked her body as she felt her heart break into a million pieces, the way it was threatening to all evening. She slides down against the rough walls of her room and sits there, knees pulled close to her body. She puts her head back and lets the tears take over. The rain starts falling, hard and punishing. She hears the a low roll of thunder far in the distance.

She hopes they get home safely. But also hopes that they crash. Was she a bad person? She just missed him.

What has she done to deserve his?

All the little pieces falling shatter. The shards, too sharp to put back together, too small to matter.

She cries. She cries for him, for her, for them. She cries because they were never meant to be. Through the haze of tears in her eyes, she spots a small blue vial across the room, still in its protective casing, like it had always been the last three years.

She realized she had forgotten to tell him.

But it didn't matter anyway. Not anymore.

00000

P.S: And by the way, still a die hard M/L fan. This was just egging me on and I couldn't stop until I was finished with it.


End file.
